As the use of modular offices increases, it is essential that power and signal cables be delivered to these offices in a manner which will not interfere with the daily operations of the personal which occupy the offices. Consequently, the use of access flooring is becoming widespread.
Access flooring allows the power and signal cables to be placed beneath the floor in a position which will not interfere with the placement of walls or furniture. The use of access flooring also allows the power and signal cables to be moved as the modular offices are moved.
In order for the power and signal cables to be utilized, the cables are currently terminated in access flooring modules. These access flooring modules provided the end user or operator with the means to connect his office equipment to the power and signal cables required for the proper operation thereof.
There are many access flooring modules currently available in the market. However, the access flooring modules available have problems associated therewith, which make them difficult to use and service.
A typical access flooring module has a cover which is pivoted to an open position to reveal the various power and signal components which are terminated therein. The power and signal components remain in a constant position. This type of configuration is difficult for a typical office worker to use, as the plugs are positioned below the level of the floor. The configuration is also difficult for an installer/repairman. As the plugs need to be repaired or replaced, the positioning of the plugs in the floor is not a preferred position. Consequently, the office worker must assume an awkward position if a plug is to be inserted or removed from the access flooring module. A further difficulty associated with this type of flooring module resides in the fact that the office worker will be unable to properly view the termination of the plug to the socket. This is of particular concern if the access flooring module has many termination provided therein. Consequently, the plug may be improperly inserted into the socket, resulting in an ineffective electrical connection between the plug and the socket.
One solution to this type of problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,579. The electrical insert device shown in the patent has pivot means which cause the electrical receptacle to be positioned in the same plane as the floor when the cover is moved to the open position. This allows the operator to more easily access the electrical receptacle, thereby reducing the possibility of mis-insertion of the plug into the receptacle.
While the above-referenced patent discloses an electrical insert device which is more user friendly than other modules, several problems are associated with the device. The device is difficult to access when it is in the closed position, as no easily accessible latch means are provided thereon. Consequently, there is no easy means to pivot the cover from the closed position to the open position. A second problem associated with the device, is that no means is provided to control the motion of the device when the device is moved between the open position and the closed position. In other words, if the user or operator does not maintain control of the cover as the device is closing, the uncontrolled movement of the device may cause damage to the wire or electrical components provided in the device, resulting in an ineffective electrical connection. This is particularly true if signal cables are provided in the device.
A third problem associated with the device disclosed in the patent relates to its inflexibility in adapting to various configurations. It is important in office settings that the access flooring modules be able to provide the power and signal terminations required. This includes the ability for the modules to accommodate the changing needs of the office, i.e. the inclusion or removal of either signal or power terminations as required. However, the device disclosed in the above-referenced patent is not configured to provide for the inclusion or removal of power or signal terminations. It is also worth noting that the problems discussed in relation to the patent are not exclusive to that device, but are present in the majority of access flooring modules currently available.